


New Hopes, Old Dreams

by c0nstantines



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anakin Skywalker is Not a Jedi, Anakin and Shmi are Mandalorian's, Baby Boba Fett, F/M, Force-Sensitive Shmi Skywalker, Gen, Good Parent Jango Fett, Mandalorian Culture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24127987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c0nstantines/pseuds/c0nstantines
Summary: They find each other after nine years.But so do the Jedi.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Shmi Skywalker, Boba Fett & Jango Fett, Jango Fett & Anakin Skywalker, Jango Fett/Shmi Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 28
Kudos: 236





	1. Skywalker-Fett

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is my first fic where Jango is a main character so he may be OOC and I apologize for that.

"I love you too much.  
Heaven's my witness, and this is a fact."

\- -  
\- -  
\- -

Shmi stared at the old, beat up galek snippet.

How long had it been since she last saw Jango? Nine years? Anakin hadn't even been born yet when Shmi and Jango were separated; she was six months along when it happened.

The carving in the galek snippet was a stylized bird, with a fern for a tail. She remembered that Jango liked to carve wood in his free time; he always carried small Galek snippets on him. 

She smiled, remembering her lover's eyes; they were dark and mysterious yet full of love. 

She remembered cleaning the cuts he received whenever his bounty's put up fights. She remembered him coaching her on the different forms of self defense and offense against others. 

She remembered when they had been ambushed. The two of them could only do so much against slavers until being incapacitated. She remembered how they had been treated; the slavers hadn't treated her as harshly as they did Jango, due to her bearing a child. But, they still hurt Jango. 

She remembered a conversation they had, after Shmi told Jango that she was going to have a child. He had been delighted.

"What should we name the child?"

"I was thinking. . . Anakin."

"An'akaan? All-War? Really, Shmi?" 

"A name fit for a Mandalorian, don't you think? An'akaan Skywalker-Fett."

". . . Yeah, ok. You got me there."

\- -  
\- -  
\- -

Anakin was compassionate. He helped others; that was his thing, and that inconvenienced Watto a lot. So, Shmi encouraged it. 

But, she didn't think one of the people Anakin would help would be a Jedi.

She had taught her son the feud the Mandalorian's and Jetiise had, but Anakin saw past occupations and cultures. He simply wanted to help everyone who wanted his help, and that included Jetiise.

When Anakin brought home the Jetiise, a teenage girl, and a Gungan, Shmi felt her heart drop. Still, she pushed away her anger towards the Jetii, and welcomed the trio with open arms.

The Jetii, named Qui-Gon Jinn, was rather calm and level-headed. Shmi felt that there was some alterior motive that he had, but said nothing.

The small home was quiet, and Anakin had gone outside to play with Padmé and the Gungan, named Jar Jar Binks. Watto had let Anakin and Shmi go home early that day; the Toydarian had felt sick, so he had closed shop early. 

Shmi sat alone at her workbench, and was working on her helmet; she had finished Anakin's set a few weeks earlier, and was now finishing her own. She wore her armor underneath her regular clothes.

While working, she sensed an energy behind her.

"Mandalorian armor, hm?" 

Shmi turned around, and saw Qui-Gon standing at the doorway of her little workplace. 

A cold, uncomfortable tension settled between them; centuries long war between Mandalorians and Jedi, now personified in two people, both striving for one goal; protecting Anakin.

"I didn't know that you and Anakin were Mandalorian's." Qui-Gon said simply. Shmi found herself to be annoyed by the Jedi's presence.

"We are. Well, now you know." Shmi said dismissively, before returning to her helmet, and polishing the little stylized bird on the side of it.

"What are you doing here on Tatooine? It's rare for Mandalorian's to end up enslaved."

Shmi paused, and felt the anger and rage course through her; Qui-Gon was right. The only Mandalorian who was enslaved that she knew of was herself, her son, and Jango.

"Perhaps it is rare. But even when enslaved, and forced to answer to masters, we retain our values and culture. At least I follow the Resol'Nare. Can you say the same for Jetiise? Most of you are unable to follow your own code." Shmi said, not even looking at Qui-Gon, and instead focusing on her helmet.

Qui-Gon was silent, and before he could say anything, there was a knock on the door.

Shmi got up, and went to the door.

"Please don't be more Jetiise, please don't be more Jetiise. . ."

She opened the door.

Standing there was none other than Jango; and, in new armor, as well. His armor looked beat up and old, but it was an improvement to the armor she last saw him in. 

"Shmi--"

His voice was all she needed to confirm that it was indeed her lost love.

"Ner kar'taylir darasuum!" Shmi exclaimed, engulfing Jango into a hug. Jango laughed in surprise, and hugged Shmi back.

"Gar're sa mesh'la sa Ni partaylir." Jango muttered affectionately. Shmi smiled. Jango patted her back.

"Are you wearing armor underneath your regular clothes?" Jango asked. Shmi pulled away from the hug, and nodded sheepishly.

"Yes."

"Shmi, do you know how kriffing hot it is out here--?! You could die of the heat!" Jango explained worriedly.

"I wanted to follow the Resol'Nare." Shmi admitted. Jango looked at her, shocked.

"I'm pretty sure there are exceptions in a situation such as yours." He pointed out. "But, you surviving on this hell hole, while abiding by the Resol'Nare makes you tougher than any other Mandalorian."

"You know how to compliment me, Fett."

"It's what I do best."

"Come on inside. There's someone I'd like you to meet."

\- -  
\- -  
\- -

Jango stood nearby, in the small main room, while Shmi went to retrieve Anakin and his new friends.

The small, clay hovel was compact and didn't have a homey feel, although Jango could tell that Shmi tried to make it as comfortable as she could, despite her limited resources.

Jango awkwardly avoided the gaze of the Jetii. Even being in the presence of one made him feel uncomfortable.

Eventually, Shmi came back with little Ani, and trailing behind him was a girl and a Gungan.

When Anakin saw Jango, he ducked behind his mother, who laughed. 

"It's ok, Ani. Jango's a good man." Shmi comforted her son. Anakin hesitantly looked at Jango, his blue eyes peering at the Mandalorian with curiosity.

Jango knelt down to look Anakin in the eyes, and he took off his helmet, and set it on the ground, allowing the child to see his face. Anakin paused, before stepping out from behind his mother, and approaching Jango.

"Hello, An'akaan." Jango greeted, with a smile and holding out his hand. Anakin looked at Jango's arm, before clasping it with his hand and shaking it; Jango did the same. That was the Mandalorian version of a handshake, and it showed comradery. 

"Hi." Anakin said meekly. "Cuyir gar ner buir?"

Jango paused, and looked at Shmi, who walked over and knelt next to the two of them.

"He's yours." She admitted with a smile. Jango smiled, and felt his heart soar. He looked back at Anakin, and nodded.

"Yes, my little warrior; I am your father, and we don't have to be apart anymore."

Tears built up in Anakin's eyes, and he hugged Jango, who hugged the young boy back. 

"You're so brave, my son." Jango said, fighting tears of his own. "I'm so proud of you."

Jango opened up the hug for Shmi, who hugged Jango once more.

"Nothing will keep us apart." Jango promised his reunited family. "No slaver nor Jetiise will tear the seams of our family. We will be whole once more."

"By the grace of Kad Ha'rangir?" Anakin asked. Shmi smiled; it was just like her son to call upon a destroyer god to bring nourishment and chaotic goodness.

"By the grace of Kad Ha'rangir." Jango and Shmi said in unison.

\- -  
\- -  
\- -


	2. By the grace of Family

The heat of Tatooine's twin suns beat down on the slave quarters. 

Shmi held onto her backpack, which held the essentials that she was taking from the hovel that Anakin and her lived in. 

Qui-Gon, Padmé, and Jar Jar stood across from her, Anakin, and Jango. 

"Anakin, are you sure you don't want to join the Jedi? This is your last chance before we have to leave." Qui-Gon asked. Anakin shook his head promptly.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Qui-Gon, but my mom and I are free now. I'd rather stay with her than be away from her."

Shmi smiled at her son's explanation. Her smile faltered, however, when she noticed Qui-Gon's gaze flickering between Anakin and Jango.

The Jetii had already gotten the engine that he was there for. What else did he want? 

Qui-Gon paused for a moment, but nodded.

"Very well. I hope to see you again someday, Anakin."

"You too, Mr. Qui-Gon!"

Padmé smiled at the boy, and Jar Jar waved. Anakin waved at the two, and watched as they turned and walked away with Qui-Gon. 

"C'mon, Ani. It's time to go." Shmi instructed. 

Anakin sighed, knowing that he was most likely never going to see Padmé, Jar Jar, or Qui-Gon again. Qui-Gon had even mentioned an older boy that was his student, by the name of Obi-Wan. 

Any chance of meeting Obi-Wan was out the window, which disappointed him; his curiosity about Obi-Wan and his character would be left unsatisfied, it seemed.

"Ani?"

Anakin snapped back to reality, and turned to face his mom.

"I'm ready to go, momma."

\- -  
\- -  
\- -

The rain on Kamino was a constant, quiet and rhythmic tune. Anakin was in his new room, staring out the window at the everlasting rain. Meanwhile, Shmi and Jango were in the kitchen, trying to get accustomed to the new changes in their lives.

"You. . . You allowed yourself to be cloned?" Shmi asked, holding baby Boba in her arms.

"I know it sounds strange, but I was recruited by a man named Tyranus, who chose me as a genetic template for these clones that were being made by the Kaminoans." Jango explained.

"And. . . Why did Tyranus choose you? Why are the Kaminoans even creating clones?"

"Well, he told me he chose me based on my 'Jedi-killing prowess', which sounds very etyc in my opinion, and. . . the Kaminoans are making these clones to create a huge army." Jango admitted.

"An-- an Army?! What for?" Shmi exclaimed, fearing the worst. Jango sighed.

"They want to take down the Jedi." Jango muttered, looking away from Shmi.

"Oh." Shmi murmured. "But. . . I don't trust this Tyranus." She admitted. "He sounds sketchy to me." 

"Maybe so." Jango said gravely. "But. . . Well, without him, I wouldn't have had enough credits to free you and Ani from slavery and get you off Tatooine. We have Tyranus to thank for that." 

"Is he a Darjetii?"

". . . Yes."

"Did you tell him about Anakin?"

"No, and I don't plan on doing so. If the Jetiise planned on taking Anakin, I'm sure the Darjetii would do so as well. I cannot let them take our son, no matter how much they promise to pay." 

Shmi smiled.

"Are you as loyal to your family as you are to your pocket, Fett?" She asked teasingly. Jango smiled.

"I think you already know the answer, my dear Skywalker."

"I assume it's a yes. You're not the type to turn your back on your clan."

"Then you'd be correct. I promise you, no Jedi nor Sith will separate the Skywalker-Fett clan. They can try, but they will not succeed." Jango promised. 

Shmi smiled, and looked down at young, small Boba.

"I wouldn't like to see them try, because I know they'd fail miserably."

\- -  
\- -  
\- -

"Papa. Papa, wake up."

Jango slowly woke up to the feeling of ten year old Anakin shaking his arm. He turned around, and sat up on the bed.

"Yes, Ani?"

"I had a dream." Anakin told him. Jango rubbed his eyes, and focused on his young son.

"What was it about?" Jango asked, his voice quiet to not only let Anakin know that he was going to listen, but to also not disturb Shmi, who was sleeping beside him.

"I was all grown up, and I was wielding a lightsaber; it was a blue one, and I think I built it."

Jango's heart sunk. A blue lightsaber? Was Anakin's destiny to become a Jedi? It seemed like a cruel joke.

"I was fighting this really scary guy. He had red and black tattoos on his face and he had horns. He was wielding a black lightsaber." Anakin explained. Jango nodded.

"Did anything else happen?" Jango asked. Anakin shook his head. 

"No. The dream just moves to another one, like me training with a Jedi, but I have beskar'gam. The Jedi was teaching me how to properly duel."

Jango sighed; he knew what was up.

"An'akaan. . ." Jango muttered. "That black lightsaber is what the Mando'ade call the darksaber. Whoever wields the darksaber is considered the leader of Mandalore and all Mandalorian's. It traditionally belongs to Clan Viszla, but if someone is either given the darksaber or kills the person who wields the darksaber, then they are the next leader."

"But. . . The scary guy had the darksaber. Am I going to kill the leader of the Mandalorian's?"

"Well, from who you described, the man must've been some outsider. Did he have beskar'gam? Or anything that signified he was a Mando'ade?" Jango asked. Anakin shook his head.

"No, papa. I think he was an outsider." Anakin answered. "He looked like a demon. Do demons exist? I know angels do. They're from the moons of Iego." 

Jango gave a small smile and gently ruffled Anakin's hair.

"Even if demons do exist, I won't let them harm you, Anakin."

"By the grace of Kad Ha'rangir?"

Jango laughed softly.

"By the grace of Kad Ha'rangir."

\- -  
\- -  
\- -

"Happy birthday, Boba!" Shmi said, putting the small cake on the table.

The three year old sat at the table, and stared at the cake presented to him. He immediately stuck his hand into the cake and pulled off a piece.

"Boba!" Jango exclaimed in surprise. He reached over to take the piece of cake from Boba, but the three year old was already eating it. Jango sighed and gave up.

Anakin entered the dining room, and held something hidden under a rag. Boba, upon seeing his older brother, grew excited, and became even more excited when he saw that his brother was holding something. 

Anakin walked over, and Boba reached for the present. Jango and Shmi eyed the present, then looked at each other, before shrugging.

Boba had a hard time with his speech; that wasn't to say he couldn't speak, he just. . . didn't. Even showing emotion was difficult for the boy, but seeing how excited Anakin and his little gifts made him was enough. 

Anakin unveiled the present; it was a tiny droid, that played pre-recorded songs. Boba's eyes widened, and he reached for it. Anakin handed him the droid. 

Boba then flung himself at Anakin, embracing his older brother into a hug. Anakin smiled, and patted Boba's back.

"Happy birthday, Boba." 

Anakin knew that his brother didn't talk much, but he swore he heard a tiny 'Thank you, Ani.' from his brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!! Thank you for reading Chapter 2!! As the story progresses, I'd like to start writing full chapters, and not just snippets. Let's see if I can get that far!! ^^ Also, I'm very sorry that my uploading schedule is slow v--v. Anywhoozles, thanks to my readers and all you who take time to comment and give Kudos!! It means a lot to me that people like my work enough to comment and give Kudos, as I am a relatively small author. Thank you and may life give you many blessings! ^^


End file.
